


Worth the Telling

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really meant to pull this redemption thing through. Not her fault temptation had wandered in at the same time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creepy Sheetan at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592034.html?thread=82683042#t82683042). Prompt: **When I look at you all I can see are the mistakes we're going to make. [The future's so bright.]**

Faith might not be a good girl, but she was a hell of a Slayer. It was all about instinct, she'd realized over those months in her tiny cell; success was not about weapons or friendship or even about brute strength, but about knowing how to scent trouble - and beat it down before it could sink its claws into your life.

(Yes, okay. The realization had come a little too late. Or so she'd thought until Wesley broke her out. Now she has the rest of her life, for real, and she intended to put that lesson into practice.)

Coming to Sunnydale had sounded like a grand idea. Work at that atonement thing, prove that she was still top of the supernatural food chain, _and stay out of that damned jail_. Upsides all around. But then she'd come into Buffy's house, and seen the tangle of girls with too much strength and too little experience, and only the awareness that they'd all be _dead_ if she didn't help had kept her around.

(See, she really meant to pull her redemption through. Not her fault temptation had wandered in at the same time!)

Faith had known the girl was trouble since she'd first seen her under Buffy's roof.

All attitude and a big mouth, and so little care for the rules. It was like watching a repeat of her own attempts to make herself a place among the inner sanctum, except that this time Buffy and her friends were too busy to pay attention.

Faith paid attention.

Between saving her own skin and fighting the worst the Hellmouth could throw at her (and congratulating herself for fighting on the right side for once), Faith had watched as the girl hunted Willow down and brought her back to the land of the living. Or at least the romantically involved.

Faith decided she liked the girl's perseverance. And everything else wasn't bad, not bad at all...

So she was with Willow now; it was all right. Faith could wait, and dear Robin had made the waiting so much more entertaining! But Faith had known the witch from before she could do more than control a pencil's balance in the air. She already knew that Willow's darkness was only skin deep, never enough to hold the attention of a full predator (and what was a Slayer, but a beast chained and tamed? Well, _sometimes_ tamed.)

Faith could see how it would unfold, the two of them, the way the girl would push (because that's what girls like them did, even when they helped to save the world), and how Willow would stay firm (because that's what good girls did, even good girls who'd almost broken the world).

They would break.

And there would the girl be, still looking for someone stronger, someone meaner, someone who could break the world even if it wasn't in her agenda anymore.

And there would Faith be, always looking for the next challenge.

It would be a mistake.

But when she looked at Kennedy, Faith thought of all the wrong turns she'd taken (and how she had scraped up some sincere regret for only a handful of them), and she remembered that, after all that mess, she still lived to tell her tale.

To make life interesting (and the girl promised that, at least), might as well make some new mistakes worth the telling. 

 

The End  
24/01/15


End file.
